


Please

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is determined to hear Dean say one thing and Dean is just as determined to keep silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Please  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,505  
>  **Summary:** Sam is determined to hear Dean say one thing and Dean is just as determined to keep silent.  
>  **A/N:** written for milly_gal's birthday. I hope you like it. Happy Birthday, Honey!! I hope you have a fantastic birthday!!  
>  **A/N2:** I used [This](http://milly-gal.livejournal.com/404433.html) for inspiration.  
>  **A/N3:[artwork by milly_gal](http://milly-gal.livejournal.com/1258514.html)**

  
  
made by the amazingly talented milly_gal

A long loud sigh of frustration escaped Dean as he rubbed his eyes. He hated chick flick moments, he really, really did. But for some reason his brother was bound and determined to have this conversation now, although with them conversation was just a nice way of saying argument. They had been going at it for almost two hours, he knew because he had timed it, and it wasn’t showing any signs of letting up any time soon. But all this talking hadn’t changed anything. It couldn’t.

“This isn’t getting us anywhere, Sammy.” Dean spoke through clenched teeth. What he wouldn’t give just to forget this whole thing. “Nothing has changed. The simple fact is these feelings you’re having are wrong.” He completely ignored the fact his brother wasn’t the only one feeling things he shouldn’t. “You know that as well as I do. So you’re going to take them and push them as far down as they will go and then you’re going to forget about them.”

Sam, his mouth set in stubborn lines, was already shaking his head before Dean had finished speaking. “I don’t think that’s going to work.”

“Why not?” _How could Sam think that? He hadn’t even tried it yet._

“Because I can’t forget. I don’t want to. I’m in love with you, Dean.” His voice was whisper soft as he added, “And I know you love me too.” The words echoed around the motel room. In the silence that followed Sam glared at his brother daring him to deny it.

Dean’s hand trembled as he ran it through his hair. There were a lot of things he would gladly admit to but what Sam had said definitely wasn’t one of them. The need to tell Sammy how he felt was there urging him on but he would be damned if he would give in to it. Some things were better left unsaid. “Damn it, Sammy we are not going there not now. Not ever!”

“Why?”

For a brief moment Dean closed his eyes against the agony in Sam’s voice. He would rather walk over a football field full of broken glass barefoot then to cause his brother one moment of pain but this was something he couldn’t fix. “Because we can’t, Sammy.” His voice broke. Dean didn’t want to do this but he didn’t have a choice. “It’s wrong. Hell, it is so far past wrong, wrong is barely a blip on the horizon.” This was killing him. There were so many other things he would rather give up then to lose Sam.

“Why is it so wrong?” Sam’s voice was husky with emotion as he reached out to touch Dean.

Dean’s eyes widened as he took a hasty step back. “You’re kidding me, right?” He couldn’t believe Sam had even asked that question. “We’re brothers. Brother’s don’t fall in love with each other and they damn sure don’t do the things I want to do to...” He stopped mid-sentence. There was really no sense in bringing that up. It wouldn’t change anything. 

“But, Dean...” The look on his face all but begged Dean to reconsider.

“I can’t, Sammy. I can’t give you what...” He swallowed past the lump in his throat. He had to get out of there before he did something he was positive would feel incredible but knew without a doubt would be oh so very wrong. Dean quickly turned away, walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Hopefully, by the time he was out of the shower Sammy would have let it go. 

Sam couldn’t believe Dean had walked out on him. He’d thought he could get through to Dean, that they could... A whoosh of air escaped through his parted lips as he leaned his head against the bathroom door. Desperation colored his voice as he softly whispered, “Please, Dean.” 

Dean stood still on the other side of the door, his breath coming in harsh gasps and his hands curled into fists at his sides. It was all he could do not to jerk the door open and push Sam up against the wall and show him exactly how he felt. But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t, he.... 

The soft thud of Sam’s head as it hit the door, the whispered broken ‘please’ was more than he could stand. “For the love of... “ Whatever he was going to say was lost as he jerked open the bathroom door, his hands automatically catching Sam to keep him from falling. As soon as Sam was righted Dean quickly let his arms fall to his sides. The last thing he needed was the feel of his brother in his arms. 

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Dean quickly interrupted.

“Don’t, Sammy, just don’t.” He didn’t know how much more he could take. His resolve was already weak, much more and it would be non existent. _How in the hell was he supposed to keep denying himself the one thing he had always wanted?_

“Don’t what, Dean? Beg?” Sam pushed his hair out of his eyes as he leaned in closer. “I don’t mind begging if that’s what it takes. I’ll even go down on my knees.”

Dean bit back a groan. He’d had dreams of that very thing. As much as he’d hated himself for it, and he’d tried his damnedest to stop but of course it was something he couldn’t control. The dreams had been long, detailed and in vibrant color. Sam on his knees taking him deep into the hot cavern of his mouth sucking him off, him behind Sam sliding deep into his tight, hot body. They had felt so real; he would wake up with the sheets sticking to his body and his heart racing out of his chest. Dean quickly shook his head and cleared his throat. “Damn it, Sammy! What do you want from me?”

A quizzical look crossed Sam’s face. He had thought he had made it quite obvious. His fingers traced the curve of Dean’s jaw, his breath caressed Dean’s lips as he whispered, “Everything.”

Dean closed his eyes to keep the fear as well as agony from shining through his eyes as he fought to control his body’s reaction to Sam’s touch.

“Say something, Dean.”

Slowly he opened his eyes. He knew Sam wanted an answer he also knew exactly which one his brother wanted. But Dean couldn’t give it to him. “What would you like me to say, Sammy?”

A sound of frustration rumbled deep within his chest. “Tell me I’m wrong, Dean. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t feel anything for me, that you don’t want me and I won’t mention it again we can pretend this conversation never happened.”

Every cell in his body urged him to give in, to tell Sammy how much he meant to him but he couldn’t bring himself to....

“Damn it, Dean, just admit it! Tell me how you feel.” He leaned his head down until their foreheads touched. “Please.” His voice cracked with emotion as he whispered the word again. 

Something inside of Dean snapped, he couldn’t fight it any longer. Hell, he didn’t want to. Slowly, Dean slid his arms around Sam and gently pulled him closer into his embrace until their bodies touched. He took a deep breath, leaned his head back and stared into Sam’s eyes.

_His lips were right there within reach, all he would have to do is lean his head down just a little..._ There was no way in hell he could deny himself any longer. Sam leaned down until his lips were mere inches from Dean’s before he stopped. He needed to hear Dean say the words.

His breath caressed Dean’s lips as he whispered urgently, “Say it, Dean. Please. Just this once say it.”

The hopeful look in Sam’s eyes was more than he could take and with a groan of surrender, Dean finally gave in. “I love you, Sammy.”

He should by happy, Dean had said the words but it wasn’t good enough he needed more. Sam shook his head. He wasn’t letting his brother get away that easily. “No. Not Sammy. Not the little brother it was your job to take care of but Sam. Tell me you love...”

Dean tangled his hands through Sam’s hair. “I. Love. You.” Each word was punctuated with a teasing kiss to the corners of Sam’s mouth. “It doesn’t matter whether you are Sammy or Sam. I love everything you are. I love you as my brother, my best friend and my...”

Sam didn’t give Dean a chance to finish what he was going to say. The word “Finally” escaped him as he leaned his head the rest of the way down and captured Dean’s lips with his own. 

There were things they needed to do, things they needed to say but right at the moment all either of them wanted was to go on kissing and being kissed by the love of their life.


End file.
